


Eren x Reader Oneshot (High School AU)

by Anarina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first every reader insert, a simple oneshot about Eren and the heroine in a modern high school setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren x Reader Oneshot (High School AU)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, seeing as this is the first reader insert I have ever written, I'm not very fond of this now, but I posted it here just so all my reader inserts are in one place. I hope you enjoy reading this, though!

It was your first day at a new school. Because of your recent move to the city, you didn’t know anyone yet, and you were scared that you wouldn’t be able to make any friends. Your teacher had asked the two people that sat near you, Sasha Blaus and Connie Springer, to show you around the school, and luckily you had become fast friends with them. When it got to lunch, the three of you were in the classroom, and they were telling you about everyone else in the class. You looked over at the other side of the room and someone had caught your eye. Although he was an average height, he was tall compared to you. He had green eyes that you felt you could stare into forever.

“Hey, who’s that?” You asked, pointing at the boy.  
“Oh, that’s Eren Jaeger,” Sasha answered, “He’s pretty popular.”  
“You have good taste, [Name].” Connie said with a laugh.  
You blushed and replied, “It’s not like that at all, Connie!”  
“Don’t be so insensitive with a girl’s feelings!” Sasha added half-jokingly, which made all three of you laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
It had been two weeks since you started at your new school. Though you talked to some other people from time to time, you mainly stuck with Sasha and Connie. You really wanted to talk to Eren, but you never had the courage to do so. However, when you were eating lunch with Sasha and Connie, your group had an unexpected visitor; none other than Eren himself.

“Hey [Name], can we talk after school? There’s something I have to tell you.” Eren requested.  
“Huh? C-Can’t you just tell me now?” You answered. You could hear Sasha and Connie snickering and whispering things you couldn’t quite make out, like they knew something you didn’t.  
“U-Uh, okay then,” You continued, knowing what Eren’s answer would have been, “I’ll wait at my locker, you can meet me there.”  
“Alright, thanks.” Eren replied as he went back to his usual group of friends.  
“I wonder what that was about.” You commented, talking to Sasha and Connie.  
“Are you stupid? If he wants to talk to you in private, then he is obviously going to co-” Connie responded when he was interrupted by Sasha covering his mouth with her hand. She whispered something into his ear, but you couldn’t hear what it was. Connie smiled and added, “Don’t worry about what I said before, [Name]!”

You wanted to ask what that was about, but you knew that they probably wouldn’t give you an answer no matter how hard you tried, so you just laughed.

You spent the afternoon classes wondering what Eren wanted to talk to you about, considering that the two of you had never talked to each other before. Eventually the school day ended, and you walked to your locker, putting your books away while you were waiting for Eren. When you finished, you closed the locker and turned around, noticing that Eren had entered the room. Without saying a word, he approached you, and gently kissed your lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, but you soon closed them and kissed him back. You wished it could last forever, but Eren stepped back.

“I love you, [Name].” Eren whispered to you.  
“I love you too, Eren,” You replied with a smile, “But shouldn’t that have come first?”


End file.
